


the words you say

by funkypunkskeleton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel is implied, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkypunkskeleton/pseuds/funkypunkskeleton
Summary: He doesn’t say,Fuck, I’ve missed you, despite it being the first thought that comes to him.





	the words you say

**Author's Note:**

> I'm iffy on the title, but it's alright for now.

He doesn’t say, _Fuck, I’ve missed you_ , despite it being the first thought that comes to him when Cas impossibly lowers his voice and drawls, _“I’m your Huckleberry.”_ He doesn’t grin or laugh like he wants to, doesn’t give in to the flutters in his gut, even though Cas is wearing a cowboy hat and just quoted a line from one of Dean’s favorite movies. Instead, he says, “Yeah, exactly,” the words coming out harder than he intended. Dean shakes his head – mostly at himself – and turns away. He’s suddenly filled to the brim with feelings he doesn’t dare name, the twist in his chest like a knife. Dean knows this is all too good to be true, having Cas back, yet he can’t find it in him to care – the part of him that had completely shut down, hollowed out, cracked, is now flushed warm and sun bright. He doesn’t want to take a deeper look at any of this, he can’t, not right now. He’s going to take it as is, because this is his win, and he’s going to hang on to it.

He takes one more look, then the words slip out before he can stop them – not that he really considered stopping them. They’re all he can say at the moment, anyway, and they barely scrape the surface of what he’s feeling. “It’s good to have you back, Cas.” His name comes out on a breath, like just saying it lifts a weight, and Dean’s powerless to masking the wonder that soaks his voice, as well as the small, barely-there smile that curves at the corner of his mouth. _I missed you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://write-nerdy-to-me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
